Mobian game show!
by graceheart306
Summary: okay guys bear with me this is my first fic. the title gives it away... anyway the couples are shadamy, knuxouge, tailream, sonicOC, mephilesOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mobian game show! **

**Hey there gingerbread here saying I'm very excited for writing this fic. Hope you guys like it not putting it up just yet**

**Here are the contestants:**

**Sonic the hedgehog**

**Age: 17 male**

**Shadow the hedgehog**

**Age: (don't know but guessing) 18 male**

**Amy Rose**

**Age: 16 female**

**Zoe homer (a black cat with yellow eyes)**

**Age: 15 female**

**Red Rose (a white wolf with red eyes)**

**Age: 17 female**

**Cream the rabbit**

**Age: 10 female**

**Miles prower 'tails'**

**Age: 12 male**

**Mephiles the dark**

**Age: 19 male**

**Knuckles the echidna**

**Age: 21 male**

**Rouge the bat**

**Age: 18 female**

**Okay you guys can help out by giving me challenges for the contestants **

**RULES**

**1. Nothing perverted**

**2. No guns aloud no knives or swords (except paintball guns) **

**3. Can do something really funny**

**4. No harming animals or people **

**5. Something challenging or fun**

**6. something romantic**

**The host: me gingerbread **

**Age: (not saying) female**

**The crew: **

**Blaze the cat**

**Age: 19 female**

**Silver the hedgehog**

**Age: 22 male**

* * *

><p><strong> shadow: great now we are in a game show what next twilight<strong>

**gingerbread: why yes shadow thats next **

**shadow: what! really... hope you dont make me a slobbering dog**

**red: what you say hedgehog*glares at him***

**shadow: nothing...nothing anyway hope i serve this**

**amy: you will shadow i'll be with the whole way**

**shadow: uuhh thank you rose*blushes***

**sonic: i going to win because im the star of the show *pose* use**

**gingerbread: no your not everone is the star the viewers are going to vote who gets off the show ...Anyway the contestants are pairing up together female and male**

**red: yeah! hope i get paired up with someone thats not shadow * glares at her***

**gingerbread: you wont trust me anyway please do the disclamer**

**red: YAY! okay she does not own anyone except me and zoe give her fun challenges please! oh and R&R**


	2. start of the show

**Start of the show**

_Somewhere in station square _

I watched the city below me from where I was standing. Seeing the humans walking around wasting their petty little life's and useless things they call 'cars'. On the corner of my eye I see a blue streak jumping to building to building tored me. I immediately new it was the faker. Wondering if he wanted to race and get beaten again or something's wrong.

He appeared right next to me, not bothering to turn to him I say "what do you want faker?"

"Aww what's wrong did shaddy have a bad day" hey said in cocky voice

I turned to him to give one of my death glares. I growled "watch it faker or you'll end up down there in a hole in the sidewalk, and again what do you want?''

"Come on what if I wanted to say hi" he pouted

"Then you're wasting my time hedgehog "I turn to run away put he put his hand on my shoulder

"Wait Shadow I just wanted to ask to come over to tails house "He said while I hit his hand away.

"1. Don't touch me 2. Why would I want come to the kits house anyway "I said losing my patience's with him.

"Because I have a surprise everyone's going to enjoy especially you "he said while jumping up and down. I turn to walk away but stopped when he said "plus Amy will be there" I blush when he said that. I forgot he knew that I had a '_feeling'__ for Rose he found out whenever I was sleep talking when he 'happened' to past by when I said I liked her. _

I turn back to him. He immediately knew he had me wrapped around his fingers when he saw the blush. I shake the blush away giving him a glare while saying" I'll be there"

He nods in approval and runs to the mystic ruins. I follow right behind him

_Meanwhile in Tails lab_

I sat down on Tails couch waiting for Sonic to tell us the big news. I've actually grown out of chasing Sonic but I still have a crush on him and I give him my hugs. I see my friends Red and Zoe walk out of the kitchen to where I was sitting. Me and red I have been good friends she was white wolf with red eyes like Shadow she doesn't have the same personality like him but she's like me she earned her last name because of me we were like sisters to each other. Zoe was the new member of the team we met her a month ago. She's a black cat with yellow eyes. She's smart as Tails and likes to help out with his machines. She doesn't get mad really easily unless one of us gets hurt by someone, you better stay out of her way.

Red said" Hey Amy you excited about Sonic telling us the big news"

"Sure am" I say happily jumping up and down on the couch.

Zoe rolled her eyes at me and said" Anyone know what the news is about?"

Then rouge and knuckles came in with his arm wrapped around her waist. They've been going out together for months I knew one day they would be together. She said" I know what the big surprise is Hun"

"Really? I thought it was about how rouge dresses up like a stripper "Red said trying to make her mad. I giggle seeing Rouge steam up.

"Relax Rouge Red didn't mean it right Red?" knuckles said looking at red.

"Yeah I didn't mean it just wanted to have a little fun" she said happily wagging her tail side to side.

"Whatever anyway Sonic wanted to tell us that we've been invited to go on a game show called 'Mobian game show' and we leave in about 5 hours."

"Really!" I say jumping of the couch" oh goodness I need to get packing come on Red lets go" she nods getting up and gets a blue chaos emerald out teleporting us to my house. I run to our room Red following right behind me. I get two suit cases from under my bed and give one to Red so she can put her clothes in I put socks, underwear, my dresses, shirts, and pants. I look up to see Red already done sitting on her suit case which was on my bed. I close my suit case and she hops off the bed and brings the chaos emerald out looking me if I was ready to go. I nod, we ended up back in Tails house but Sonic and Shadow were there.

Sonic was looking at rouge with sad eyes and said whining"Ahhh... you told them already Rouge"

"Sorry Hun we only have 3 hours left to go now so I told everyone can they can get ready early" she said while checking her fingernails.

He shrugged his shoulders. I ran to him and gave him one of my hugs. I say happily" Hi Sonic "

"Oh hey Ames can you please let go" he says trying to catch his breath. I let go to see him inhaling the air he lost. I giggle and turn to Shadow giving him a hug too but less squeezing. He flinches but returns the hugs slowly I pull away and looked around the room to see everyone has their stuff ready but two people were missing.

"Hey has anyone seen Cream or Tails?" I say wondering where they are.

We here a voice say "in here" we turn to the kitchen seeing Tails and Cream walk out hand in hand. They look so adorable when they do that kind of stuff.

Tails says" you guys ready?"

"Well Shadow has decided yet to want to go?"He says looking to his counterpart.

"Fine I'll go for only to see you get beat by me" he says while going outside to the X tornado. Sonic rolls his eyes at his back.

"Alright people let's move out "tails said getting his bags. Everyone got their stuff in the plane and found their seats. Cream and Tails were in the front; while Tails flied he would talk to Cream. Knuckles and Rouge were right behind them talking about their relationship. Sonic was sadly sitting next Zoe. I really wanted to sit next him, oh well better luck next time I guess. But at least I was sitting by Shadow; I pretty much talked to him the whole way while he only nodded and stayed silent. I turned around to see Red in way back of the plane sitting alone looking at the window sadly.

I unbuckle my belt and I get up but then Tails yelled "okay everyone buckle up we're about to land!" I put it back on and look back to Red seeing her looking out the window with wondering eyes I look out the window to see an beautiful island.

"Wow look at the view Shadow isn't it beautiful "I say hopping he is seeing at what I was seeing.

"Yes it is" I look to him looking at me I blush and look back out the window.

We landed Red was the first off yelling "finally land!"She kissed the ground like it was sugar then said "oh sweet land how if missed you!" and tried to hug it. We all laughed at her foolishness all knowing she was kidding. Then a red headed human came out off from the forest follow by a white hedgehog and purple cat.

I yell out" Silver, Blaze it's nice to see you again!" I gave them both hugs along with everyone else. I ask" what are you guys doing here?"

"They are the crew of the show "Then the human said "hello my name is gingerbread I'll be your hostess it's nice to see you all here now follow me I'll show you where you'll be staying" she walked through the jungle with us following close behind. Soon we came to a stop to see 5 cabins. She turned to us and said "here how it's going to work a male and female with be sharing a cabin with each other okay no if, no or buts got it" we nod "good"

Then red said while she walked to one of the cabins and said "whoever is with me knock before you come in please" then went into the cabin

"Okay now then her are the pairs Amy and Shadow, Sonic and Zoe, knuckles and Rouge , Cream and tails." She said reading a paper.

"Wait what about Red who will be with her?" I said worried if she would feel lonely by herself.

"Don't worry he should be here right about… now!"A helicopter came down out of nowhere and land a man dragged out the box. Then got back in the helicopter and flew away. The box opened to revel Mephiles the dark he walked out slowly from the box look around stopping to stare at us giving us glare with his snake like eyes if he had a mouth he would me frowning. The boys got ready to fight.

"Oh heck NO he will not be with my sister" angrily I to gingerbread

She gave me a smile "don't worry you see those bracelets he has on." She pointed to the white things on his wrists. "They take away his powers so he stands no chance of hurting her"

"You're lucky this time mortals but next time when these are off don't expect mercy" he growled in his voice.

Gingerbread and just said "go to your cabin Mephiles and go met your team mate". He walked to the cabin while all of us gave him glares.

_With Mephiles_

I walked to the called 'cabin' hating that I had to do this stupid thing called 'show '. While I walked to the cabin they all gave me glares. I just kept walking to it and opened the door I closed it with my foot I looked around the room to see a wolf changing into a shirt.

She said "I told you knock but no you don't –"she stopped when she turned around looking me in the eyes. I stared back at her with a glare I saw her eyes where just as the worthless life form; I could tell she was a white wolf. I looked at her body she had a great form. She saw me staring at her body and blushed then looked down to the floor. She took her white tail and started to mess with it acting if she was nervous.

"Umm... M-m-y names R- ed red r-rose what's yours "she said stuttering trying not to look at me. Good she should be scared of me at least she's smart I think I'm just might spare her.

* * *

><p>ginerbread:yes finally done! sorry took a long time i have school so yeah i only have the weekends to do it<p>

shadow: its true oh and happy early brithday ginger

gingerbread:aww thank you shadow *gives him a hug*

shadow: cant...breathe

gingerbread:sorry

shadow: whatever

gingerbread: ok shadow please the do the disclamer

shadow: ok she doesn't own anyone except drooly and zoe

Red: come shadow not cool

shadow:fine R&R poeple


End file.
